konkai dake wa
by ishikawa chan
Summary: PUBLISH ULANG DARI AKUN LAMA ISHIKAWA MICHIYOU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :Prolog

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Title : Konkai dake wa**

 **Author : imichiyou**

 **Genre : hurt/Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Naruto.U Hinata H**

 **Warning : Typo dimana mana, OOC,**

 **A/N : author baru yang nekat publis cerita abal**

Hinata POV.

Takdir yang suka mempermainkan ,aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang selalu sendiri. Hidup dikeluarga terpandang tapi tidak ada kehanggatan bagai burung dalam sangkar emasnya .

Namun tiba tiba kau datang membawa cahaya pada hati ini mengubah seluruh sifatku. Takdir yang dulu kubenci sekarang menuntunmu kepadaku tapi pada akhirnya takdir juga yang mengambilmu dariku.

Apa aku boleh berharap akan dirimu yang ada disisiku sampai batas waktuku?

karena sebelum kau datang, aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang kesepian , yang menutup hati dari orang orang .

Lalu kau tiba tiba datang padaku menawarkan sebuah pertemanan yang dulu kuanggap semu , kau menawarkanku jalinan yang melebihi kata sahabat.

Kau membuatku merasakan apa itu namanya sebuah ikatan , kau memberiku sebuah kasih sayang yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, kau membuatku mengenal apa itu rasa sebuah keluarga yang tak pernah aku terima sebelumnya.

Dan kau juga yang mengenalkanku akan rasa sakit ketika di tinggal pergi oleh orang yang kita cinta, kau telah mengenalkan ku akan sebuah kata ' _bohong '_ ketika kau menyembunyikan semua penderitaan yang kau tanggung sendiri dan ketika ku tanya mengapa kau hanya tersenyum dan berkata

 _ **' aku tidak ingin ada orang yang bernasip sama sepertiku yang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang karena orang tua yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada keluaraga '**_

 **" Benar seharusnya aku tak mengenalmu , tapi aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk pemberian yang telah kau berikan kepadaku dan aku berjanji akan menjaganya "**

 **END Hinata P.O.V**

Terlihat gadis bersurai indigo sedang berjalan memasuki pemakaman khusus keluarga. Dia terus berjalan hingga sampai pada tempat yang ditujunya. Dia taruh bunga lily yang sengaja dia bawa di atas makam seseorang yang dicintainya,ya kekasih hatinya bahkan mungkin separuh jiwanya telah terbaring dibawah sana.

" Sudah hampir satu tahun kau meninggalkanku, iyakan Naruto-kun " Ucap gadis itu yang bernama Hinata. Ya dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

Hampir setiap memiliki waktu luang dia selalu datang ketempat ini.

" Aku merindukan mu Naruto-kun, tawamu,cara bicaramu dan semua tingkah lakumu "

" Kau tahu sekarang aku sudah memili banyak teman dan itu semua berkatmu. Apa kau ingat dulu kaulah yang mendekatiku pertama kali dan mengajakku untuk berteman " bibirnya mengulas senyum pedih mengingat saat saat yang terasa begitu sempurna itu.

 _ **' Hay, aku Namikaze Naruto salam kenal '**_

" Tapi aku cuma diam dan cuek padamu dan kau tahu sesungguhnya waktu itu aku gugup dan bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Kau bahkan tak pernah menyerah untuk berkenalan denganku

 _ **' Ohayou ne Hinata '**_

" Lagi dan setiap pagi pun kau selalu menyapaku seperti itu kau tidak pernah menyerah "

Lagi lagi seperti ini, Ia jadi merasa seperti gadis lemah yang hanya bisa menyesali semuanya. Andai dulu pemuda pirang bodoh itu menceritakan semuanya dari awal.

 _' seandainya kau disini '_ Ia membatin miris, Amethystnya terpaku pada langit siang yang mendung. Sebentar lagi pasti akan turun hujan, Ia jadi ingat Dulu Naruto suka sekali dengan tetes tetes yang turun membasahi bumi itu.

 _ **' Hujan itu indah ya Hinata-chan... '**_

Hinata jadi suka bertanya tanya , Apa yang sebenarnya disukai Naruto dari hujan.

Akhirnya yang dipikirkan Hinata terjadi juga, tetes hujan pertama itu jatuh, disusul ribuan tetes lainnya. Hinata memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap tetes air hujan yang menyentuh kulitnya. Dia tidak peduli akan bajunya yang basah. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, kala sebuah kenangan tiba tiba saja terbayang di otaknya.

 _ **' Ne,Hinata-chan sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu aku mulai tertarik dengan .. Maukah kau jadi pacarku? '**_

Hinata lagi lagi mengulas senyum pedih mengingat saat itu. Ia ingat, saat itu ia bahkan tanpa sadar memekik senang mendengar penuturan pemuda pujaan hatinya itu.

" Ne Naruto-kun kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang kondisimu? kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya aku ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu seperti itu saat kita sedang menikmati Hanabi waktu itu ..."

 _ **Sepasang remaja itu tengah duduk berdua di sebuah bukit dengan kimono melekat di tubuh mereka.**_

 _ **" Indah ya " Sang gadis bersurai indigo, Hyuuga Hinata, membuka suara. Amethyst Gadis itu menatap hingar bingar perayaan Hanabi di kaki bukit.**_

 _ **Pemuda disampingnya, Naruto mengangguk. Tanpa Hinata sadari, Wajah pemuda pujaannya itu memucat.**_

 _ **Duar...Duar...**_

 _ **" Lihat Naruto-kun kembang apinya sudah dimulai " ucap Hinata sambil menarik kekasihnya yang hanya diam sedari tadi. Tiba tiba gadis itu merasa janggal karena Naruto hanya bergeming, akhirnya Hinata pun menoleh dan melihat Naruto sedang menunduk dan mencengkram kepalanya.**_

 _ **' Naruto-kun,kau kenapa ?' Hinata bertanya dan mencoba melihat wajah Naruto**_

 _ **' A-Aku Tak apa Hinata-chan.' ucap Naruto**_

 _ **Hinata terus mencoba melihat wajah Naruto yang sedari tadi setelah beberapa menit Hinata berhasil memaksa pemuda itu untuk menatapnya.**_

 _ **' Astaga N-Naruto-kun hidungmu berdarah ' ucap Hinata panik**_

 _ **Bruk**_

 _ **' N-NARUTO-KUN ' ucap Hinata semakin panik,**_

 _ **dengan cepat gadis itu mencengkram bahu pemuda yang nyaris ambruk itu.**_

 _ **" Hi...Hinata-chan "**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Title : Konkai dake wa**

 **Author : imichiyou**

 **Genre : hurt/Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Naruto.U Hinata H**

 **Warning : Typo dimana mana, OOC,**

 **A/N : author baru yang nekat publis cerita abal**

Apa kau tau Naruto-kun?

setelah kejadian itu aku sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk selalu menjagamu.

Tapi semua janji itu musnah ketika kau pergi untuk selamanya

Kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku ?

Meninggalkanku sendirian?

Membuatku gagal dalam menjalankan janjiku...

 _ **Flashback**_

Awan mendung berarak menutupi langit pemakaman Konoha. Seakan turut berduka cita atas kepergian seseorang yang mempunyai arti penting di hati orang lain. Ya dia adalah Namikaze Naruto. Keluarga, sahabat, dan kekasih yang menutup usia pada umur menjelang 18 tahun.

Terlihat sesosok gadis yang sedaritadi tak henti hentinya mengusap kristal bening yang saja terus meluncur jatuh dari pelupuk mata cantiknya. Kantung matanya terlihat begitu jelas, seakan mengatakan bahwa sejak semalam -ketika pemuda itu memejamkan matanya untuk selamanya- ia tak berhenti menangis . Air hujan yang mulai turun ketika peti itu mulai diturunkan menambah suasana haru proses pemakaman itu.

Beberapa meter dari pemakaman itu terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan seorang wanita bersurai merah yang sejak awal proses pemakaman terjadi terus saja meneteskan air mata. Mereka berdiri di belakang sebuah pohon besar, seakan tak mau ada orang lain yang menyadari kehadiran mereka. Baru saat semua orang yang menghadiri proses pemakaman itu telah pergi, kedua orang yang berbeda gender itu pun mulai mendekat ke arah makam.

Perempuan bermahkota merah itu langsung saja terduduk lemas didepan makam sambil terisak seakan tidak percaya apa yang sedang ia lihat ini.

" Hisk...Naru...hiks..." Isakan wanita itu benar benar terdengar memilukan, bahkan pemuda di sampingnya dengan susah payah menahan air mata yang rasanya semakin ingin menetes begitu melihat wanita itu menangis, terlihat begitu hancur. Payung biru yang dipegang pemuda itu pun nyaris terjatuh melihat keadaan ibunya.

" Sudahlah Okaa-san " pemuda itu nampaknya tak tahan untuk tak berbicara, nadanya terdengar getir. Ia merengkuh pundah wanita berstatus ibunya itu, memeluknya.

" Tapi Naruto... Naru sudah hiks... " Wanita itu, Kushina Uzumaki ,kembali meratap sedih. Matanya masih terpaku pada makam sang putra bungsu...

Ya, Wanita itu adalah ibu dari Namikaze Naruto.

Dan pemuda di sebelahnya... Namanya Uzumaki Naruto putra sulung Kushina sekaligus saudara kembar dari Namikaze Naruto...

Sesuatu yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu membuat kedua orang tuanya akhirnya bercerai, membuat sepasang saudara itu terpisah. Hak asuh putra sulung jatuh kepada Kushina yang diberi nama Uzumaki Naruto dan si bungsu yang dirawat ayahnya atau Minato yang dinamai Namikaze Naruto.

Ya mereka menamai anak mereka dengan nama yang sama tapi marga yang berbeda.

" Naru tak akan senang melihat Kaa-san terus terusan menangis " Uzumaki muda itu mengingatkan ibunya. Kushina terdiam mendengarnya, tapi dengan suara serak yang lirik ia menjawab,

" Tapi apakah dia mengenalku? Kami-sama... Dia bahkan tak pernah melihat bagaimana rupaku, ibunya. Aku tak pernah melihatnya tumbuh dewasa... Tapi sekarang... Kenapa? Kenapa sebelum aku sempat bicara padanya bahwa aku ibunya, ibu yang selama ini tak pernah ada dalam hidupnya, ia malah pergi terlebih dahulu? "

Tak ada jawaban. Hening menyelimuti mereka. Hanya suara tetes hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras yang mengisi sunyi yang pedih itu. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa saat itu sosok gadis bermahkota indigo yang tengah duduk di dalam sebuah mobil menoleh sekilas pada makam itu, sebelum mobil sedan itu melesat cepat meninggalkan area pemakaman.

Sekilas, ya hanya sekilas.

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

" Kau tahu Naruto-kun aku sampai saat ini pun masih bingung siapa sebenarnya mereka itu " Gadis ber iris amethyst itu menatap bingkai foto yang terpajang indah di meja kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang ke saat satu tahun yang lalu, dalam hati ia bertanya tanya. Benarkah saat itu ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang mirip dengan Naruto tengah memeluk seorang wanita bersurai merah? Atau itu hanya halusinasinya semata? Hanya sekedar tipuan mata?

" Kau tau ... Dia mirip sekali denganmu... "

Walaupun satu tahun telah berlalu, Hyuuga Hinata masih menyimpan pemuda itu dalam relung hatinya...

Tokyo International Airport...

" Ya ya, Aku sudah sampai di bandara Kaa-san... "

Sesosok pemuda tampak tengah berjalan ditengah keramaian salah satu bandara terbaik di tokyo itu, nampaknya ia tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon.

" Tak perlu tak enak hati karena tak menjemput Naru, lagipula aku kan sudah besar Okaa-san "

Ia mengangkat tangan pada seorang pria berjas yang tampaknya telah menunggu nya sedaritadi di halaman bandara. Pria itu mengangguk, lalu mengambil koper sang pemuda. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah ferarri menjemputnya. Ia tersenyum.

Nah , nampaknya ia bisa berjalan jalan seharian

menikmati pemandangan negeri bunga sakura ini.

Keesokan harinya di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga

Disebuah kamar yang didominasi oleh warna ungu terlihat seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap untuk pergi kuliah. Dihampirinya meja rias untuk melihat dan mempercantik rupanya.

setelah semua menurutnya sempurna, dia berjalan menuju sebuah meja kecil yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah bingkai foto.

" Pagi Naruto-kun, satu hari lagi berjalan tanpamu " Gadis yang sejak lahir bernama Hinata itu mengulas senyum miris.

Hinata melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan yang sudah diisi oleh Niisan dan imoutou nya, juga sang ayah.

" Pagi minna-san " ucap hinata

" Pagi "

" pagi "

" Pagi Onee-chan " Hanabi membalas riangi sambil melempar senyum ceria pada kakaknya .

" Otou-san aku berangkat dulu " ucap Hinata pamit pada ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi.

" Tak sarapann dulu? " Kakaknya, Neji menyela. Menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tak senang. Hinata menggeleng. " Aku sudah berencana untuk berangkat pagi pagi hari ini " " Oh...kalau begitu kita berangkat bersama " ucap Neji sambil mengambil tasnya

Didepan rumah megah keluarga Namikaze terlihat seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari rumah itu.

 _ **' Hari yang baru, otoutou '**_

Pemuda pirang itu sekilas menatap langit pagi yang cerah. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis.

 **'** _ **Aku berharap andai saja bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu '**_ Ia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengusir pikiran tabu itu.

Setelah itu pemuda itu masuk kedalam mobil pribadinya dan mengendarainya menuju Konoha Internasional University.

KONOHA INTERNASIONAL UNIVERSITY

 **HINATA POV**

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas pertamaku, kelas musik. Aku mahasiswi semester pertama fakultas musik. Tepatnya, Umh... Aku suka bermain piano, Ah tidak. Maksudku cita citaku ingin jadi seorang pianis.

Aku melangkah masuk kedalam kelasku yang sudah ramai. Aku segera saja menuju bangkuku yang berada di dekat jendela yang berada di barisan tiga.

" Ohayou Hinata-chan " sapa seorang gadis ketika aku baru saja duduk di bangkuku. Gadis itu bernama Ino Yamanaka. Dia duduk persis didepan mejaku.

" Ohayou ne Ino-chan " ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Tak berapa lama bel masuk pun berbunyi dan dosen pertama yang mengajar hari ini adalah Kakashi sensei yang terkenal akan ketelatannya jadi teman satu kelas pun tetap pada kegiatan masing masing.

Brak!.

Suara pintu kelas yang dibuka paksa mengalihkan perhatian seluruh siswa pada sosok yang menjadi tersangka utama pendobrakan pintu.

.

 _ **' Tumben tidak telat '**_ Pikirku.

" Pagi minna " ucap Kakashi sensei

" Pagi Sensei "

" Sensei, tumben Sensei tidak telat " perkataan seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik dipipinya yang kuketahui bernama Inuzuka Kiba mewakilkan pikiran seluruh penghuni kelas.

" Ha...ha...ha... Karena kita akan kedatangan murid baru. Nah kau cepat masuk." Ucap Kakashi sensei sambil tertawa paksa.

Sesosok siswa bersurai pirang muncul dari balik pintu kelas, Senyum simpul terukir di wajahnya. " Halo "

Deg!

Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak, Mataku langsung terbelalak melihat siswa baru itu.

" Ti...tidak mungkin..." ucapku terbata. Kenapa pemuda itu mirip...

 **NARUTO POV**

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan disebuah koridor univesitas bersama guru yang akan mengantarku kekelas pertamaku. Koridor terlihat sepi karena bel masuk telah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu. Terlihat guru yang tadi mengantarku berhenti didepan sebuah pintu kelas.

" kau tunggu disini dulu,nanti setelah ku panggil baru masuk. Mengerti." ucap guru itu yang bernama Hatake Kkakashi.

" Baik sensei "

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya aku pun masuk kedalam kelas itu. Ku melangkah masuk kedalam dan berhenti di sebelah kakashi sensei. Ku edarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru kelas dan tanpa sengaja pandanganku tertuju pada seorang gadis yang menatapku seolah aku ini hantu.

 _ **' Kenapa gadis itu menatap ku seperti itu '**_ ucap ku dalam hati.

Normal POV

Hinata dan Naruto tetap saling berpandangan hingga kakashi memutuskan kontak itu.

" Perkenalkan dirimu " ucap Kakashi

" Uzumaki Naruto Yoroshiku " ucap Naruto sambil membungkukan badannya sebentar.

" Baiklah Naruto kau duduk dibelakang Hyuuga-san."

" Hai' Sensei, saya permisi " ucap Naruto

Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya dan pandangan keduanya kembali bertemu. Denagn cepat Naruto alihkan pandanganya. Dia segera menuju bangku yang berada tepat dibelakang gais itu.

 _ **' Naruto-kun '**_

 _ **TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tuhan bila masihku diberi kesempatan

Izinkan aku untuk mencintanya

Namun bila waktuku telah habis dengannya

Biar cinta hidup sekali ini saja

 **( Namikaze Naruto )**

 **Disclamer of Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hurt and Romance**

 **Naruto.U. Hinata H**

 **Konkai dake wa**

 **Chapter 3**

Sudah seminggu Naruto resmi menjadi mahasiswa Universitas Konoha dan juga sudah seminggu ini Naruto merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Sebenarnya Naruto tahu siapa itu tapi Uzumaki muda itu memilih untuk diam saja.

Seperti saat ini, Pemuda pirang itu sedang menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya kala ia merasa ada seseorang yang meniti langkah mengikutinya. Pemuda itu tetap bungkam dan terus berjalan menuju ruangan musik yang memang menjadi tujuannya. Ah bahkan saat ia melenggang dengan aksen tak acuh melewati pintu ruangan ia merasa sosok itu memandanginya.

 _' Berhenti berpikiran yang tidak tidak , Bisa saja ia setujuan denganmu '_ Ia berusaha mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Pemuda pirang itu menggelengkan kepala, lantas menyamankan diri di bangkunya.

Bel telah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu, Tapi dosen yang harusnya mengajar para mahasiswa jurusan musik itu belum datang. Hinata menatap pintu ruangan yang tertutup rapat, Tak ada tanda tanda akan kedatangan sang sensei.

" Kurenai-sensei mana? " Gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di barisan kursi terdepan bertutur, sama sekali tak merasa perlu menyembunyikan tampang bosannya.

Brak!

Tepat beberapa detik setelah sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino bicara, pintu terbuka paksa, menampilkan seorang dosen bernama bersurai kecoklatan yang -menurut gosipnya- akan segera menikah itu.

" Gomen, Sensei ada urusan tadi " Ia berkata, para mahasiswa disana hanya mengangguk. Sang Yamanaka yang tadi bersuara menghela, membuat Hinata yang duduk di belakangnya tersenyum tipis.

" Jadi " Kurenai-sensei memulai perkataannya, " Hari ini kalian akan... " Para muridnya menatapnya, berharap agar praktik kali ini berjalan tanpa memalukan diri mereka sendiri.

" Melatih vokal kalian, atau singkatnya menyanyi "

Hening. Diam. Sunyi. Senyap.

" Huh? " Kurenai mengangkat sebelah alisnya kala para muridnya hanya diam saja sambil memandanginya horor. Sebagian dari para Adam disana menatap Kurenai dengan tatapan ' gadis gadis itu bisa memecahkan kaca jendela jika mereka menyanyi, sensei '

Maksudnya sebagian mahasiswi disana yang mengidolakan si pangeran kampus, tau kan bagaimana mereka berteriak.

" Baiklah siapa yang mau pertama mencoba adalah ?" kata Kurenai sambil melihat buku absen mahasiswa.

" Umm.. Baiklah nona Hyuuga silahkan maju " ucap Kurenai sambil melirik gadis bersurai lavender yang nampaknya agak terkejut mendengar penuturannya.

Sang Hyuuga menghela nafas sebelum beranjak berdiri, Ino berkedip menyemangati. Ia melangkah sambil menatap deretan alat musik di depan sana

" Kau ingin memainkan apa Hinata ?" tanya Kurenai, jelas tau salah satu muridnya itu sedang memutuskan.

" Piano sensei " Hinata menjawab, Gadis itu menunduk, tau jika seisi ruangan menatapnya. Oh, tidak semuanya sebenarnya.

Hinata duduk dikursi yang ada didepan sebuah Grand Piano berwarna hitam mengkilap. Ia menarik nafas , jari jemarinya mulai menekan tuts tuts piano itu dengan lincah.

 **" Sebelumnya tak ada yang mampu... "**

Suara jernih Hinata mulai terdengar, membuat pemuda pirang yang duduk di sudut ruangan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan di luar jendela ke gadis yang permainan pianonya nampak luar biasa memukau dimatanya itu.

 **" Mengajakku untuk bertahan, di kala sedih. "**

 **" Sebelumnya ku ikat hatiku... Hanya untuk aku seorang... "**

Tanpa Hinata sadari, kelopaknya mulai terpejam. Kenangan itu...

 **" Sekarang kau disini... Hilang rasanya**

 **Semua bimbang tangis kesepian "**

 _Sosoknya duduk sendirian, entah ia sengaja menjauhkan diri dari keramaian teman teman sekelasnya atau memang ia tidak diterima berada di antara mereka._

 _" Sendirian saja? " Pemuda pirang itu tiba tiba telah menjajah kursi disampingnya. Senyum manis terukir di wajahnya._

 **" Kau buat aku bertanya... Kau buat aku mencari...**

 **Tentang rasa ini, aku tak mengerti "**

 _Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan agak terkejut. " Kau... Tidak menjauhiku? "_

Itu awal yang bagus untuk pertemuan mereka, seharusnya.

 _ **" Apakah sama jadinya bila bukan kamu... "**_

Permata amethyst itu kembali menampakan dirinya, dan tanpa sengaja langsung bertubrukan dengan tatapan sapphire pemuda pirang di pojok ruangan. Tak tahan dengan pandangan itu Hinata mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke tuts tuts piano di hadapannya.

 **" Lalu senyummu menyadarkan ku... Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku ...**

 **Sebelumnya tak mudah bagiku... Tertawa sendiri dikehidupan yang kelam ini "**

 _" Hinata-chan! "_

 _Gadis yang duduk sendirian di taman belakang sekolah itu menoleh begitu suara seruan itu menggelitik telinganya._

 _Disana ada Naruto, pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum,,, yang hanya ditunjukan pada Hinata._

 **" Sebelumnya rasanya tak perlu... Membagi kisahku tak ada yang mengerti ..."**

 _" Naruto-kun apa boleh sekarang kubuka penutupnya " Gadis bersurai lavender itu bertanya, nadanya jelas sekali begitu penasaran, kepada sang kekasih yang sedari tadi menuntunnya menuju tempat yang dirahasiakan oleh Namikaze muda itu._

 _" Sebentar lagi Hinata-chan. Awas ada jembatan " Peringat Naruto. Hinata yang mendapatkan peringatan seperti itu pun semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto. ' Jembatan? '_

 _Hinata mulai merasakan sesuatu membelai tangannya, tak berapa lama pun Gadis itu sadar bahwa Naruto sudah mulai berhenti berjalan dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata._

 _" Sekarang bukalah penutup matanya Hinata-chan " Naruto berkata lembut. Hinata dapat merasakan Naruto berada dibelakangnya dan memegang pundaknya. Dengan perlahan Hinata membuka penutup mata itu dan mengerjapkan matanya untuk kembali memfokuskan pandangannya._

 _Hal pertama yang Hinata lihat adalah sebuah Grand Piano berwarna putih gading ditengah tengah padang ilalang dan tepat disebelah Grand Piano itu terdapat sebuah meja yang sudah tertata rapi denga dua kursi dan sebuah bunga mawar merah._

 _" Na-Naruto-kun, I-ini... "_

 _" Indah kan? "_

 _ **Bila suatu saat kau harus pergi..**_

 _ **Jangan paksakan aku tuk cari yang lebih baik**_

 _ **Karena senyummu menyadarkan ku kaulah cinta pertama-**_ _" Gadis itu memaksakan dirinya untuk menyanyikan lirik terakhir . ' Naruto-kun... '_

 _ **" -dan terakhirku "**_

Sejenak, hening berkuasa. Hinata menatap cemas teman temannya yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip _. ' Apa penampilanku tadi jelek? '_

Tapi pikiran itu segera lenyap kala Kurenai bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bertepuk tangan, diikuti gemuruh tepuk tangan yang lain.

Dan Hinata tidak menyadari sepasang mata biru sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

" Maaf kan aku Outoto "

TBC


End file.
